


Como un grano

by Arca0



Series: Porque Endgame rompió mi corazón [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, I Don't Even Know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: O como debieron ser las cosas.





	Como un grano

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña historia nacida del insomnio y la tristeza.  
> Perdón por posibles faltas ortográficas.

La cruel batalla continúa y la sangre se agolpaba infinita entre los combatientes, más y más monstruos llegaban al campo mientras que nuestros héroes luchaban sin cesar.

Imponente se alza la figura del temible titán, con el guantelete en su poder.

-Yo soy- resonó su potente voz al momento de mirar a su oponente- inevi-

Se detuvo.

Todos expectantes.

-Ine....ine....vi....

Un hilo de sangre brotó de su ojo, luego de su nariz y por último de su oído. Su cráneo se hacía cada vez más grande hasta explotar.

Todos estaban pasmados cuando Ant-Man apareció en un escenario violento y grotesco.

Con Thanos muerto vencer a sus tropas fue fácil, al final de la guerra los vengadores (más sus nuevas adiciones) se reunieron para decidir que hacer con el guantelete.

-Yo me encargo de devolver las gemas- se ofreció Steve y todos aceptaron.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, si eso es todo Peter y yo nos retiramos. Morgan quiere conocerte- dijo Tony dando por finalizado el asunto.

Así fue como los vengadores salvaron al mundo y Ant-Man se transformó en uno de los héroes más reconocidos del planeta por ser quien entró por el oído de Thanos y le hizo explotar la cabeza.

Fin.


End file.
